1. Field of the Invention
The present application concerns the field of pots, and in particular cosmetics pots.
2. Description of the Background
Conventionally, a pot for a cosmetic product comprises a base, generally of glass or of plastic, that is to say a container surmounted by a neck of which size of the diameter is in the vicinity of cross-section dimensions of the base, to have a wide opening. The base is closed by a lid, generally screwed onto the neck. The lid is furthermore generally equipped with a seal having the role of providing sealing for closing for good preservation of the product contained.
However, a drawback lies in the fact that the thread of the screw thread formation present on the neck requires there to be a neck clear from the rest of the base over a certain height and also a lid of a relatively great height. In other words, the presence of the screw thread formation imposes constraints in terms of dimensions for the height of the neck and the thickness of the lid.
Moreover, in particular for a round pot that has no stop for screwing, a user who closes the pot has difficulty determining when the tightening of the lid on the base is right. Excessive tightening over time induces crushing of the seal. Insufficient tightening means that the seal does not provide proper sealing. In both cases, the air can enter the pot or volatile products of the formula, that is to say of the product contained in the pot, can escape from the pot, such that a risk arises of the formula degrading over time.
For a pot of non-circular shape of which the base and the lid have identical contours, the pot often has a stop that limits the angular travel of the lid in relation to the base so as always to have coinciding shape between the base and the lid. The presence of the stop thus prevents over-screwing, and therefore compensates for a loss of sealing in case the seal is crushed.
The document US2004/0067091 is known for example which describes a bottle, typically for nail polish, which enables closing by clipping the cap onto the container and opening by pressing on at least one button acting on an elastic ring. A spring device furthermore enables fluid-tight closing of the bottle to be provided to avoid any spilling of the product it contains. Such a cap however has the drawback of being particularly bulky, and in particular engendering a relatively great height to house the device therein. Furthermore, such an embodiment is suitable for a bottle of which the neck has a small diameter, but could be difficult to apply to a pot of which the neck has an appreciably greater diameter.